fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby Twinkle Terror
Kirby Twinkle Terror (also written as Kirby: Twinkle Terror), known as Kirby of the Stars: Twinkle Terror in Japan, is another installment of the Kirby series, set to be released to the Nintendo Switch on mid-late 2020, though it was released during the year 2019 in Japan, being the second game in the series to be released on the Nintendo Switch, the first one being ''Kirby: Star Allies''. This game was one of the few games announced at How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase, and was announced on Day 2. Story A space pod with a black star is seen flying around the galaxy, heading towards Planet Popstar. Meanwhile in Dream land, Kirby's just sleeping inside his dome-shaped house when all of a sudden, a loud crashing sound is heard in the distance. It seems that the pod had landed on Mt. Dedede, near Dedede's castle. Everyone goes to investigate, as the pod entrance opens and an odd black creature appears from it... TBA Gameplay Like other Kirby games, Kirby Twinkle Terror stays true to the classic Kirby formula, being a traditional platformer, in which the player takes control of Kirby (and Lance Doo, King Dedede, or Meta Knight if there is two or more players), whose objective is to reach the end of a stage, using a plethora of basic moves like floating, slide kicking, the Air Gun technique, and inhaling to star spitting or swallowing to gain a Copy Ability from an enemy if they have one. Each stage is mainly filled with enemies, hazards like bottomless pits, and stars. Enemies and hazards can cause damage to the player character, or even out-right kill them if they make a single contact. Though enemies can be defeated in many ways, some can be inhaled and swallowed to gain their abilities (if the player is playing as Kirby), giving them a new variety of attacks. Stars can be collected, and if the player collects one hundred they will earn an extra life, which is shared throughout the players. At the final stage of each level, there is a boss that must be faced before the next level is unlocked, however, there are secret bosses in each secret stage of each level, and they are much harder than the level's boss. These bosses are mostly goons working for the Shadowstar Legion. Stages also have other collectibles scattered and hidden in each of them, like emblems, which function the same way as the stickers Kirby Planet Robobot do, in which you can slap them on your character or the weapon of choice, and Jars of Stardust, which function the same way as the Rainbow Drops from Kirby's Dream Land 2, and the Heart Stars from Kirby's Dream Land 3 do, as they are not really mandatory to beat the game, but to get the good ending and one hundred percent the game, they must collect all of them, as missing one and defeating the penultimate boss afterwards results in the bad ending. For the true ending, however, the player must defeat all secret bosses as well. There is also shops, which are new features to the Kirby series and are unlocked after beating the third stage of each level, where the player can buy costumes for each copy ability for Kirby, Lance Doo, King Dedede, and Meta Knight. There are also sprays for the characters too, and also some Jars of Stardust that can be bought at a surprisingly high price. Modes Characters Playable Characters Non-Playable Characters Copy Abilities Levels Bosses Mini-Bosses Major Bosses Shops There are a total of seven shops in the game, and all of them are unlocked by beating the third stage of each level. Each shop has upgrades for copy abilities, outfits for some characters, emblems and even Jars of Stardust you can purchase for stars you collect in stages. Emblems Outfits Also known as Costumes or Alternates, outfits are customizable items can be bought in the shop and worn by the playable characters. Outfits for Copy Abilities can also be purchased and used. Gallery KirbyTwinkleTerror.png|The game's logo. OW - Lance Doo.png|Lance Doo's artwork. Trivia *Lance Doo plays similarly to Bandana Dee in Kirby's Return to Dreamland, leaving some to believe he is a replacement for Bandana Dee. **Coincidentally, Bandana Dee was originally to be a playable character in Kirby Twinkle Terror before the developers decided to replace him with an all new character. *The eyes of the yellow cap on the Cutter ability change expressions to match Kirby's current expression. *Originally, Lance was going to be a copy ability, which was a part of Lance Doo's move list, but it was decided against because it would be a clone of the already-existing Spear ability. *Some renders are provided by and . Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:2020 Category:Amiibo Compatible Games